pleasantnoodles_dd_campaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bavir
Here is what she tells you: "I was found as a wyrmling by a dwarf cleric named Balko, about a millenia ago. He found me in the grips of an illegal creature smuggler, selling exotic animals for pets, and I was his prize item. Balko raised me, tought me to read and write, eventually even to speak. He was the closest thing I have to a father. However, Balko lived a dangerous life, one of purpose. He was sent to Sevanon to route an evil that was growing there, and along the way he recruited a fire genasi Paladin named Pele and a young upstart wizard named Acemar. Together, they went on many adventures, but always to the same goal: track down the growing evil and slay it before it could take root. Along the way, we encountered another silver dragon, another wildling, named Onden. As you know, he eventually came to be my mate. It took many years, but we finally tracked down the evil, an Arch Lich by the name of Sefaris. He had built himself a crypt fortress south of the Umbral Spire. Unfortunately, we did not reach him in time, and the first portion of his scheme succeeded. He invaded the realm of Bahamut, the Platinum Dragon, and slew him. We arrived to late, we were able to drive Sefaris' undead horde back, but the damage was done. Onden... stayed, he took up the mantle of Bahamut and willingly imprisoned himself behind the Divine Gate. Once we left, I knew there would be no seeing him again. He may not have died, but he might as well have. Still, it helps some knowing he is out there continuing to do good in the world. We pushed past the tragedy and attacked Sefaris' stronghold, backed by the forces of the Empire of Sevanon. It was a hellish fight, many gave their lives that day, including in the end Pele, who sacrificed herself to rend the very firmaments and slay Sefaris. You can still find the broken shards of his fortress-crypt, though I do not suggest venturing there. That land is corrupted by his loathsome acts and has yet to recover. Balko of course was only mortal, and his body succumbed in time, but clever Acemar has found the secret to longevity it seems. So, he remains my only friend.... one of my only friends. As for being a dragon, it is not so different I think from being anything else. I can fly and possess some magic, but I still feel much as you do. Though, I have been around longer, so I think my perspective on things might be a bit different, maybe a little out of date and such. it can be hard to live so long. In the end, we still want for things, still need to eat, still need to be loved...." she tears up as she says this, "but thankfully neither Onden or myself are stricken by the overwhelming greed and pettiness that seems to mark our Chromatic brethren. Onden though... he was a sweet one. Always looking out for those around him, courageous to a fault, always seemed to know what was right and what was wrong...." she trails off, reminiscing about her lost mate.